


Killers Reunite

by sukuraBurning (cyanideCondescension)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideCondescension/pseuds/sukuraBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Terezi could have met with Vriska in a dream bubble to explain herself, what would have happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers Reunite

Terezi breathed. Vriska waited.

They were in a memory from their old Flarp days, back when they were the Scourge Sisters. Back before anything. They were in Vriska’s hive, in her respiteblock. Terezi idly tried to fit together a few 8-ball pieces and wished it could be any other memory.

Terezi shivered. Vriska crossed her arms to hold her jacket closed.

Terezi had asked—no, begged—Aranea to bring her here, to give her just a few minutes with her sister, to explain herself. To ask—no, to beg—for forgiveness. Now that she was here, however, she found that she couldn’t quite bring herself to speak.

Vriska breathed. Terezi waited.

Vriska remembered everything. Looking at the tealblood now, she could feel the cold metal sliding through her midsection and the betrayal flowing through her. More than anything, she remembered how, as the dark blue lake had flooded from her, she had lost her confidence, her self-assurance, and eventually, her consciousness. It was so logical, so painfully justifiable. She didn’t want to be wrong. But she didn’t want to be right, either.

Terezi shifted slightly, to allow blood back into her legs. Vriska didn’t have blood anymore.

Vriska was the first to speak.

“Why did you come?”

Her sister’s voice startled Terezi out of her reverie. Her burned-out eyes flew open, lashes fluttering around red brimming with teal tears. “I… I…” Her voice cracked. She shivered again, curling up into a tight ball. A tear trickled down her cheek. “I’m just… I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her voice harsh and ragged. She squeezed a piece of 8-ball so hard it cracked.

Vriska nodded. She tossed her hair back and sat down by Terezi’s side. She took the shivering tealblood’s hand; it was curled up and shaking. It relaxed slowly, muscle by muscle, in Vriska’s grip. Terezi looked up at her, questions written in her unseeing eyes.

"Terezi..."

Scenes from Vriska’s life played out vividly in her mind. She had been so confident, ambitious… what had changed? Even as she had lain dying the first time, hope of becoming god tier had given her some bravado. She had kept her wits about her (for the most part,) and even when Tavros, that coward, had left her to bleed out, she had maintained some scrap of pride. Looking at her life, she could see so clearly who she had once been; she could picture herself as a god tier, as a warrior, as the best player of any game. Her reading the cue ball, and Mindfang’s journal, and the thinkpans of opponents. Her with hands covered in blood.

How had she lived that way, she wondered; what was it like to live without remorse? That, she recalled, that feeling of guilt for all the trolls she had betrayed, that hadn’t started until after her second death. There was something about that second time. Lying there, feeling those same sensations again… as the blood had drained and everything had become so very, very cold, Vriska had finally cracked. The guilt had come crashing down on her.  _Well,_  she thought, _at least they couldn’t have seen those blue tears in the pool of blood._

Terezi blinked up at her slowly.

Terezi had once been a killer, just like Vriska herself. She had been so fierce and proud. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable… Vriska couldn’t help but wonder,  _have I caused this_? She had always assumed that her confidence was just another thing Terezi had taken from her. The once-blueblood shivered and moved closer to her sister’s relative warmth. There had once been light in Terezi’s eyes, whether working or sightless, and Vriska had to wonder if she was living up to her title as Thief of Light in more ways than one.

“Terezi… no, it’s… it was my fault, Terezi…”

Vriska thought of how her sister had chased justice, how she had developed morals, how she wanted every kill to be completely necessary. In that moment, Vriska knew. Her sister would never have killed her without a completely valid reason. If anyone could understand motives for killing someone, it was Vriska.

“Terezi, I missed you.”

She wrapped her arms around the trembling tealblood. Terezi seemed so much smaller now as she melted into her sister, her quiet tears becoming painful sobbing. Vriska tried a few awkward shooshpaps, but ended up running her fingers through Terezi’s hair. They stayed that way for a long time, Terezi’s sobs barely muffled by Vriska’s chest, the two of them sharing what little heat they had.

At last, Vriska lifted Terezi’s face and kissed her gently on the forehead, then on the lips, before whispering lightly into the girl’s ear,  _I forgive everything._  Terezi broke down into another bout of tears. She had missed this, missed Vriska. Vriska held Terezi for a few more minutes, stroking her hair until her ragged breathing began to even.

Vriska kissed her once more, which was returned hungrily. “Vriska, will I see you again? I… I don’t think I… can bear to lose you again…”

Vriska shooshed her. “You can never lose me. I’ll always be here, waiting. I’ll miss youuuuuuuu…”

 

...

 

When Terezi awoke, her face was slippery with teal tears and there was a broken 8-ball still clutched in her fist. She released it slowly. Terezi curled up and tried to remember the arms around her, the girl she loved so much sitting so close to her once more.

 _I can’t help but wonder_ , she thought,  _will I have to drown myself in Faygo or alcohol or tears, spend half my life unconscious, just to feel your arms around me again?_


End file.
